


TEST TEST THIS IS A TEST

by pocketramblr



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketramblr/pseuds/pocketramblr
Summary: just need to see if the work skin works





	TEST TEST THIS IS A TEST

 

3 Amigos  
  
BlueFairy  
So how did operation mermaid go?  
Pls stop calling it that  
MiasmaOfIncandecentPlasma  
lol don't you have work to be doing rn nejire?  
BlueFairy  
...maybeeeeee

 

Tamaki groaned but started to type out a reply

 

3 Amigos  
  
It went ok but now we have a Bigger Problem  



End file.
